Fun
by The Aceman
Summary: Raven becomes intrigued with a boy she meets during a trip to the mall with Starfire. X, Star, Raven...and who else? Does Raven suspect that she knows him somehow? Ch. 7 up!
1. Off to the Mall

I'm starting to hit my stride now, and all of the great reviews I've recieved have helped me with my confidence! Thanks to everyone who took the time to offer their thoughts on my talent! This story is longer than my others, 2 chapters to be exact, and I hope everyone likes this one as much as my others! 

Disclaimer: DC and the Cartoon Network own Teen Titans, so I guess that means I don't.

Fun

Chapter 1. Off to the Mall

"Raven? Raven? Are you free? Perhaps you would wish to accompany me to the Mall of Shopping?" This was the fifth time in two days that Starfire had made this inquiry to the gothic Titan. Her door opened ever so slightly.

"No." That didn't deter the enthusiastic girl. "Oh, please Raven? Every time I come and ask you, you always refuse. Please reconsider just this once? Please?"

Raven sighed, knowing that Starfire WASN'T going to go away so easily this time. "Well..." "Raven, please accompany me, for you may enjoy it! You may even consider this experience...fun."

"Fun isn't really my thing, Starfire. However, if you insist, fine. I'll go to the mall with you, but I'm bringing a book while you're busy gallivanting through the stores. That's MY idea of fun."

"Oh, very well, then Raven! You may fetch your book, and we shall be adequately prepared to leave!" The dark sorceress closed her door, but reemerged with a paperback entitled "Spinning Daggers and Other Assorted Poems for Depressed Teenagers".

This would be Raven's second trip to the mall ever, the first time also providing accompaniment for Starfire after they had the unpleasant experience of residing in each other's bodies for a time.

Upon arriving at the enormous shopping complex, Starfire immediately squealed with delight at the prospect of engaging in her current favourite pastime, shopping! Raven simply rolled her eyes at the alien girl's exuberance.

"Raven, I shall first visit the place of many adorable little creatures! Perhaps there are new ones, for there were not the last time I had been there! I shall then visit the place of many adorable, non-living little creatures! And then..."

Raven's voice immediately halted Star's happy tirade. "I get the point, Starfire. I don't need to hear the entire plan, you just do your thing and I'll do mine."

"Very well, Raven! I shall see you later then, yes?" "Whatever." The two girls then went their seperate ways, Starfire in search of the pet store and Raven in search of a seat. She found a bench that was the farthest away from anyone as possible, being thankful the mall wasn't very busy today.

She sat and began to read a particularly gruesome ode to killing one's parents and then hanging one's self, but then a shadow fell over her. Thinking that Starfire had already returned, she made her best attempt to ignore the owner of said shadow and continue reading.

She was somewhat surprised when the shadow's owner spoke, although naturally she never expressed it. The voice was male, definitely nothing like Starfire's.

"So, what are you reading?" Raven just wanted to be left alone, as usual. "What makes you think it's any of your business?" She never even lifted her eyes off the page.

"I just wanted to know, 'cause it looks like you could use someone to talk to. You just look lonely, that's all, and I was trying to be nice." Raven surmised that this person wasn't going to leave her alone. She'd dealt with Starfire's refusal to leave her be too many times to let a total stranger think that they would get away with it.

"Look, I just want to sit here and quietly..." She stopped talking when she looked up, only to see a handsome young man with brown hair and green eyes, wearing a T shirt and jeans. The boy spoke, since Raven wasn't capable of doing so, due to the surprise that this young man was as good looking as he was, and it was a sensation that Raven strangely enough, didn't mind feeling.

"Wow, you're pretty! Hi, name's Rex, and you are?" She snapped out of her stupor long enough to barely be able to get her name out of her mouth. "R...Rave..Raven..." she knew she shouldn't be feeling like this, but she just couldn't help it, although something just seemed familiar about him...

"Cool name, so, poetry, huh? That's pretty cool, too." "Thanks." Raven was blushing slightly, no matter how hard she tried not to. If there was any time she didn't want her powers to go haywire, it was definitely NOT here and now.

"Uh, my friend should be here soon, okay? It was nice talking to you and everything, but when she gets..." As if on cue, Starfire came bouncing happily towards Raven's bench, arms adorned with many bags from her voracious spree, with assorted teddy bear and button-nosed bunny heads sticking out of one of them, observing the world with their huge unseeing eyes. "Raven! I have done much of the shopping today! I have purchased many things and had seen many adorable little creatures, and..."

"This is my friend, Starfire. She's kind of an excitable type, so don't mind her." Rex looked at the attractive alien girl with a raised eyebrow. "Hey, cutie, nice to meet you, my name's Rex! You're Raven's friend, huh? You seem pretty nice, but Raven's kinda more the way I like my girls." Starfire giggled and smiled brightly. "Oh, thank you! however, Raven is...hesitant to allow one to feel affection towards her,"

Rex just shrugged. "Well, at least we could still be friends, I hope. Right, Raven?" The dark girl was lost in thought, she was CONVINCED she knew him from somewhere. "What? Oh, yeah, I guess..." "Raven, perhaps you may wish for us to journey home, yes?"

Raven looked at both Starfire and Rex, keeping her eyes on him slightly longer. "All right, I guess we can go home now, since you probably cleaned out pretty much every store here. Again." She said this while directing her eyes at the many bags that Star was holding, although she didn't want to look too long at the one holding all of the stuffed animals. She found that slightly unsettling.

The boy smiled at both girls. "Cool, guess you gotta go, then. Raven?" The pale female Titan stopped. "Yeah, what is it?" "Maybe I'll see you again sometime so we can become better friends, that sound good to you?" Raven looked at him, her mind still slightly elsewhere. "Yeah, I guess, but I don't come here that often. I actually doubt that we'll see each other again at all."

Rex casually lifted his arms and held them there. "Hey, you never know, right?" "I guess..." Starfire pulled on Raven's arm. "Raven, we should return home! The boys MUST be worried, so we should go!" Raven shook her arm out of Star's hold and looked at her best friend. "All right, Starfire, we're going! Just get a hold of yourself, and I DON'T mean that literally." She said this as the alien girl began to cross her arms in an attempt to do as Raven instructed.

As the two girls walked away, the boy they had just met smiled, and it was a knowing sort of smile, the kind of smile a cat would have if they ate a pet bird and nobody knew they did it. "See ya, Raven, you too...cutie."

Raven hadn't heard this, but she knitted her brows, still trying to think how she knew him although that HAD to be impossible because they'd just met. Still, his voice DID seem familiar for some reason, as well as another little thing about him. "Cutie...?"


	2. Of Plasmus, parades and second encounter

Ok, there's something I'd like to say before I start! I've decided to make this story longer than 2 chapters because the ideas are just coming to me, however, I'd like at least 5 reviews overall before I'll continue and I KNOW you want more! 

Disclaimer: I still don't own teen Titans, DC and Cartoon Network still do.

Chapter 2. Of Plasmus, Parades and Second Encounters

Titans Tower was abuzz with activity. Cyborg and Beast Boy were busy trying to top each other at Grand Circuit Racer, A game that Cyborg had recently downloaded, since when it came to such things, BB WASN'T to be trusted, due to a previous unfortunate experience.

Robin and Starfire were cuddling on the couch, a result of recent events involving the preparation of breakfast. They'd been together officially for a month now, and as Robin thought of this incident, he tenderly kissed the still angrily red, yet fading welt on the alien princess's arm, a painful yet important reminder of that day.

Stroking Starfire's hair with one hand, Robin proceeded to tickle his love in the stomach with the other, prompting her to emit a squeal of exhilaration, surprise and joy.

"Robin! You are most mischievous!" The masked boy offered a sly smile. "I know." He then proceeded to kiss her full on the mouth, causing the both of them to collapse onto the couch, Starfire giggling the entire time.

The moment was broken up however, by a thunderous shout. "BOOYAH! I crushed your butt, little man!"

Beast Boy wasn't pleased. "Dude! You cheated! You ALWAYS cheat, just 'cause you downloaded this game doesn't mean you need to make sure you win all the time! One more thing, why don't the two of YOU get a room or something!"

Robin wasn't happy now. "Look, what goes on with me and Star is OUR business, and if we want to show the world how much we love each other, we will! You've got no right to tell us what we can and can't do!"

Starfire's worried face said it all. "Please, you must not fight! Friends are not meant to fight, please end this unpleasantness!"

The argument would have continued, were it not for the sudden blaring of the Titan Alarm. "Yo, What's goin' on?" "It's Plasmus, he's causing a disturbance at the Jump City Day Parade!"

"Where is Raven?" Cyborg looked at Starfire and shrugged."Said she hadda meditate, all I know is, I'm not goin' to try to disturb her." "Yes, Raven can be most displeased if her concentration is broken prematurely. I fear I cannot do so, either."

Beast Boy attempted to lighten the mood, as always. "So, are we gonna draw straws or somethin'?" "I'll go." With that, Robin headed towards Raven's room.

If Starfire wasn't worried before, she definitely was now. "We must protect all of those innocent people from that horrible, nasty creature!" "I know, Star, don't worry. Plasmus ain't gonna hurt anyone, okay?"

The girl brightened somewhat. "Very well, Cyborg, and thank you!I am certain we shall be victorious!" With that, Robin and Raven entered the common room, ensuring that the Titans were ready.

It was madness downtown, people running in a blind panic as the Titans arrived. In the middle of it all stood the hideous, misshapen mound of purple goop known as Plasmus.

The thing was spewing acid, a recent addition to its already disgusting array of abilities, burning a hole in the roof of a car as it lumbered along the street. Robin assessed the grim situation, and then shouted the words that the others were expecting to hear.

"Titans, GO!" Cyborg powered up his sonic cannon, as Beast Boy and Raven prepared for a two way aerial assault. Starfire remained close to Robin, hovering above him, eyes and fists ablaze with green energy.

A green eagle came at the monster, attacking with its talons. Plasmus merely swatted it away however, causing the bird to transform back into the young shapeshifter.

Raven closed her eyes, concentrating on the nearest vehicle. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" The car came flying at Plasmus, encased in a black glow and immediately exploding on impact.

The monster was temporarily stunned, and then a blast of sonic energy hit it, sending Plasmus flying into the nearest building. Robin saw this as his chance, and came flying at the repulsive thing, swinging his bo staff furiously.

It lodged itself deep within Plasmus's chest, and Robin was having difficulty removing it. Plasmus saw this as his chance to take out the leader of the Titans. However, a certain angry and worried female extraterrestrial had other ideas.

A furious barrage of Starbolts exploding all around him ended any chance of that. "Leave him alone!" There was a blur of red, green and purple as Starfire flew towards, and then THROUGH Plasmus, leaving a gaping hole in the hulking creature. The concerned princess kneeled and seeked confirmation that her love was fine. "Robin, are you well? I most fervently hope that you are unharmed!" " I'm fine, Star. Let's end this, okay?" Starfire's face was a study in determination. "Yes, Robin, let us."

The battle raged, with every Titan giving their all, but something caught Raven's eye.

He deftly reached his hand into his unsuspecting victim's pocket, pulling out his wallet without the man even knowing it was happening.

Admiring his work, he spoke quietly to himself. "I love a parade!" "What are you doing?" The scratchy voice came from behind him, causing the young man known as Rex to turn around and face the girl the words belonged to.

Hey! Uh, Raven, right? I was just, uh, giving back..." "Don't play dumb, and don't lie. I saw you." The boy was hard pressed to come up with an excuse, and Raven knew it. "Why? Why do this? Especially when there are lives in danger?"

"Hey, a guy's gotta eat, right? Besides, it's fun!" "Fun? You call stealing from people fun?" The feeling of familiarity she got at the mall returned, if only slightly. Just then, an acidic projectile came flying at them, causing Raven to put up a protective barrier with a wave of her hand..

"Are you all right?" Her question went unanswered, because Rex, and the wallet, were gone.

Raven joined the others, and after a time, it seemed that the Titans were fighting a losing battle. Plasmus had gotten tougher, and all seemed bleak.

However, the most unlikely thing happened, they got assistance from one of the last people they ever would have expected.


	3. Uncertainties

This story's going great! I know this is my best one yet!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans. They're the property of DC and Cartoon Network

Chapter 3: Uncertainties

A flash of red, and Plasmus was encased in a nigh-unbreakable elastic binding. A figure leaped out of the darkness to reveal himself, and it was a figure the Titans were all too familiar with. Wearing a black costume, with a tattered cape and a modified helmet adorned with an unmistakeable skull design.

Red X.

"Mind if I join the party?" Sounding cocky as ever, the costumed thief barrelled towards Plasmus, unleashing a series of "X"s from his gloves, temporarily blinding the purple monster while the Titans could only stand and stare at this display, dumbfounded.

Robin shook off his disbelief and sighed. "I guess we'd better help out." The others were unwary, however. "Robin, is not the Red X a criminal? Why would we assist?" Cyborg agreed. "Yeah, what if he just turns on us afterwards?" "I guess that's just a chance we'll have to take." Raven simply shook her head. "The enemy of my enemy…"

The Titans then charged forward to help their erstwhile adversary in his fight. Beast Boy transformed into a grizzly bear and took on the still bound and blinded Plasmus. X turned his head at the five teens. "Guess you decided to help me out after all." Robin was none too pleased. "Don't think this makes us permanent allies, I appreciate you wanting to help us out, but there are questions concerning your intentions."

"I see you still haven't changed, kid. Still taking things too seriously. I just thought you looked like you needed some help and you could use some of my style."

This needled at Robin to no end. "When this is over, you will stay, and you WILL give a proper explanation!"

"Sorry, I can't make any promises!" This got the masked leader even more upset, until a soft hand touched his arm. "Please, Robin, this fighting is not helping us defeat this horrible creature!" Once more, as in the past, the compassionate alien girl's soothing words calmed him down. "All right, Star, but I'm warning you, I WON'T like it." "Very well. However, you do not have to. Friend or foe, he has still offered his assistance and we must honor him."

The combined forces of Red X and the Titans were a sight to behold. Cyborg's sonic blasts once more rocked the monster, the shapeshifter had now transformed into a T-rex and swung his mighty tail, making the ugly blob teeter upon impact. Starfire came next, unleashing a rapid flurry of Starbolts, capped off with an intensely focused blast from her eyebeams that made Plasmus scream out in pain, an unearthly noise that could come close to shattering eardrums.

Raven's eyes glowed, lifting a block of unearthed asphalt and launched it, striking the monster in what passed for its face. Sensing victory, Robin and Red X then leaped in unison, nailing Plasmus square in the chest with a double barrel kung fu kick that finally toppled him. The defeated pile of sludge groaned as it left consciousness behind.

With plasmas now defeated, Robin turned to Red X. "All right, now. Why did you just decide out of the blue to help us?" The thief chuckled non-chalantly. "I was doing this to impress someone." As he said this, he turned his head towards Starfire. With that, there was a blinding flash, causing the Titans to cover their eyes. When they recovered, he was gone. Robin was frustrated and puzzled, for once again this new Red X left him with more questions than answers and pondered this while watching the authorities take Plasmus away. "Titans, let's go home." They left for Titans Tower, silent with thought and bewilderment.

Meanwhile, the darkness of the alley concealed him and he thought of the words spoken earlier. "I was doing this to impress someone." Behind the mask, inside his head more words were spoken.

'So was I.'

Thanks to the reviews everyone has given me, I appreciate them! Please offer more support and/or criticism and I BET all of you just can't wait for chapter four!


	4. Trouble in paradise

Sorry about not updating on this sooner, but I was gathering ideas for this chapter. Thanks for the reviews so far, they're greatly appreciated!

Chapter 4.

Trouble in paradise

Titans Tower was fairly silent. Beast Boy and Cyborg were engaged in their usual ritual of video gaming, with Beast Boy whining and complaining about Cyborg's dubious skills. On the couch sat the beautiful flaming haired alien princess, and for the first time for as long as she could remember, she was sitting alone.

Starfire attempted to provide encouragement to both gamers, but her mind was elsewhere. She was thinking of Robin, and while this wasn't much of a surprise, her thoughts of him were of a worried nature. She got up and headed towards his room, determined to break this newly revived cycle of isolation.

A bit of a ways from the common room, there was another girl whose mind was filled with worry, mixed with confusion. Raven sat in her room, attempting to meditate, however this proved difficult due to the burden on her mind.

She thought the boy Rex was a fairly decent sort, but then she caught him pickpocketing. The nagging suspicion of familiarity rose up once again, and it was stronger than before. Rex just disappears, leaving no trace and then Red X just shows up soon after?

Raven just didn't want to go into territory she shouldn't, have thoughts about him she was afraid may have been true. She opened her eyes, taking a break from her current attempt and spoke to her room, but directed towards this mysterious boy. "Who _are_ you?"

He was alone in his room, amongst a practically insurmountable amount of clues and evidence. He just HAD to figure out what Red X was up to this time, and he wouldn't rest until the mystery was solved. He was falling back into old habits and he knew that he ran the risk of losing the respect of his friends, but more importantly to him, he ran the risk of losing something far more valuable. Starfire.

Speaking of which, she approached his room in an attempt to get him to relax. She wanted him to be happy, and this was an attempt to finally see him after so many days.

Starfire knocked on the leader's door. "Robin? Would you wish to perhaps cease your investigation so that ...Robin, I have not seen you for days and I…miss you greatly."

She lowered her head and looked at her boots, hoping the door would open. She heard as Robin opened the door to his room to basically just a crack. He spoke. "Not now, Star. I'm sorry, but…" He then stopped himself before he said something that would surely make him lose her forever. "I can't Star, but I'll come out soon, okay?"

Starfire looked up, and she didn't look happy. "But when? Robin, you are shutting your friends out, shutting me out, as you had in the past. You are aware of how that made me feel, yes?"

Robin sighed, and remembered all those other times when he felt that discovering the truth was more important than caring about what truly mattered, his friends and more significantly, the girl he loved. Her face told him the entire story, so he turned his head towards the inside of his room and then back to her and took a deep breath. "I guess it could wait for a while."

Starfire took his arm and smiled for the first time since coming to see him. "Oh, Robin..I am glad that you have elected to spend time with me, away from your evidence. I had feared that you had truly reverted back to your old habits."

Robin thought about X and all the other times he came close to making that one big mistake. "Don't worry Star, that isn't going to happen. I've messed up too many times and I'm afraid that one more mistake will end up with me losing everything I've worked so hard for." He smiled at her and gave her a soft kiss. "And I do mean everything."


	5. A New Player In The Game

I'm back with the fifth chapter! Things are developing in this story now, and I believe this wiil end up to be, as Star would say, "Most thrilling and compelling!" lol!

DISCLAIMER:The Teen Titans are the innocent victims of the stranglehold enforced by DC and Cartoon Network, keeping me from owning them! Just kidding! Total respect all around!

Chapter 5

A New Player In The Game

She arrived in Jump City, taking in the sight of the towering buildings and looked around in a disdainful manner. She spoke, her voice dripping with contempt.

"Earth. I CAN'T believe she would ACTUALLY choose to make this primitive, backwater excuse for a planet her home. Well, I shouldn't be surprised that she would want to spend the rest of her pathetic excuse for a life slumming like this. She is SUCH a black sheep."

The new arrival flipped her long ebony locks and looked down at her wrists, still adorned with the remnants of a pair of shackles she had previously been the recipient of. The girl eyed a clothing store, but before entering, used her convenient ability of unleashing beams from her eyes to melt away her now useless constraints with a pinkish-purplish glow. Once completely freed of the shackles, she approached the door and narrowed her eyes in a most devious manner.

"Well, it would make the most sense for me to fit in perfectly, since SHE relies on that stupid philosophy of "just being yourself". Where has THAT way of thinking got her, except the fact she gains a great amount of recognition for saving a useless world, has more friends I've ever had in my life, AND…" Her eyes glowed dangerously, but she caught herself from committing an act of totally random violence. Her main priority at the time was fitting in, but an undercurrent of hostility still brewed underneath the surface.

"X'Hal, I HATE her…" She entered the store. Now was the time for Blackfire to show her little sister that she was back, and she meant business.

Meanwhile, Rex was looking over the pictures he had collected, with many still on the floor. A total mish-mash of purple, red, blue, black, green., gold, grey, orange and silver.

Two faces, both female and both quite pretty, stared up lifelessly out of two separate photographs. He picked up one of the two, that of the half demon girl, and stared longingly before kissing. "I love you, Raven…"

He then picked up the other picture prominently exposed from the floor, and his face then took a somewhat harder edge. The eyes went cold, and a sly, sinister grin creeped upon his face as he brought it closer and his voice took more of a cocky, carefree and decidedly darker tone before he kissed it. "But I love YOU, cutie…"


	6. Second Impressions

Chapter 6.

Second Impressions

She picked out a black blouse, looking somewhat disgusted with it. "Oh, well. I'm used to more impressively tailored finery as this, but what else would you expect from Earth." Blackfire then took a magenta skirt off the rack and carried her new clothes to the changeroom.

She removed her regular clothing and dressed into the blouse and skirt. Since she had nowhere else to go, she felt it necessary to come to Earth in order to torment her younger sister further. In her mind, it was only fair. Blackfire then left the store, with the owner running out and complaining that she hadn't paid for them.

Blackfire's hand glowed a pinkish purple and fired a blackbolt at the unsuspecting owner, barely missing him and creating a tiny crater at his feet. "I take what I please, worm."

The owner of the store jumped back, wide-eyed, but then continued to chastise the thieving Tamaranian even further. She began to grow tired of this pitiful human's rambling. "I'd love to stay, but this is getting boring for me. As a matter of fact, I feel that your establishment is of no further use. It's served its purpose for me." She then launched a blast from her eyebeams towards te building's awning, causing it to burst into flame. Soon enough, the entire building was ablaze, thanks to Blackfire's actions.

Back at Titans Tower, the alarm went off, indicating that the team was needed. Soon enough, they were at the scene of the disturbance and all of them were shocked to see the cause of it, Starfire in particular, as one would imagine. "S..sister..?"

Blackfire smirked, then scowled at the mention of her familial bond with the alien princess. "Starfire. Long time no see, _little _sister." The red-haired Titan wanted to know the reason for her appearance. "Why are you here and what do you want? To cause random acts of destruction?"

The black haired alien didn't respond, only flew up and launched a flurry of blackbolts at her younger sister. This prompted Robin to call the others into the fight. "Titans, GO!"

Beast Boy transformed into a hawk and soared towards Blackfire. She fired blackbolt after blackbolt at him, but failed to connect with even one. Raven used her powers to encase a parking meter in black energy and toss it towards the cocky girl. Blackfire unleashed her eyebeams, slicing the meter in half.

Cyborg lifted his arm and readied his sonic cannon. Unfortunately, he was unable to get a clear shot. "Come on…just one shot, that's what I need…" Meanwhile, Beast Boy, in hawk form, reached Blackfire and then promptly transformed into a bat and flew into her hair. This definitely didn't sit well with her.

"Stop it! Get…out! Aaugh! Oh, I absolutely despise this world!" She flailed her arms around in an attempt to get BB to leave her be. This gave Starfire ample opportunity to surprise her older sister by tackling her in midair. The younger alien twisted the older one's arm behind her in order to keep her from escaping. "Why have you returned to Earth?"

Blackfire struggled to break free, albeit without much effort put into it. "I came for you, little sister. You kept me from coming back to my own home world, I consider that an embarrassment and an insult! I said it wasn't over, and now I intend to keep that promise!" With that, she bent forward, tossing Starfire over her shoulder and causing the young heroine to stop herself in midair.

Starfire's eyes glowed intensely and she fired her eyebeams at her older sister, who dodged the blast with ease. She fired her own beams and Starfire dodged those. They then charged at each other, furiously exchanging blows until Blackfire positioned herself so that she was behind the redhead and proceeded to wrap her arm around her neck in a near-inescapable chokehold.

As Starfire fought for her breath, Blackfire gave a nasty sneer, enjoying her sister's torture. Suddenly, a blinding flash of light engulfed her, allowing Starfire to escape.

She flew back to the others and upon seeing what had stunned them, she shared their disbelief. Once again, Red X had made an appearance.

Robin was the first to rush him, but the thief dodged him and delivered a low spin kick to knock the masked hero off his feet. "Give us an explanation! This is the second time you've interfered in our business!"

X chuckled. "Still haven't it figured it out, have you kid? I guess I'll just have to show you…" With that he approached Starfire and ran his gloved fingers through her hair. "I said I was doing it to impress someone, and that someone is you, cutie…"

After her fight with Blackfire, this was the last thing Starfire needed right now. "Unhand me, now." She said this in a manner cold enough to freeze a bonfire. Red X stopped what he was doing and backed away, but not in fear.

Raven then spoke, beginning to become even more convinced of his true identity. "It's you, isn't it? At the mall, wondering what I was reading, at the parade, picking that bystander's pocket…Rex…that's who you are, isn't it?"

X looked at Raven, stunned for a few seconds, but regained his composure. "I'm whoever I want to be." Then there was another flash and once more, he was gone.

Robin was now outraged. He got up and yelled at the air. "Come back! I need answers! GIVE US ANSWERS!" Starfire went to the young leader. "Robin, we shall capture him…eventually. I wish to know as much as you, but I am certain that we will find out in time."

Robin calmed himself, knowing that she was right. Beast Boy then spoke up. "Uhh…guys? Where's Blackfire?" Starfire gasped, having forgotten about her and seeing that she was now nowhere in sight.

This caused the others to groan in exasperation. Robin then approached Raven. "When we get back, we should have a talk. I'd like to know what you know."

The dark girl sighed. "I'm not sure what I know, but maybe I could be the missing piece in this puzzle. You're right, we should talk."

The Titans headed back home and now with Blackfire on the loose somewhere, the mystery deepened even further.


	7. The Conversation

Chapter 7.

The Conversation

Upon returning to Titans Tower, Robin escorted Raven to the evidence room, shutting the door when the cloaked girl was comfortable. The masked boy stood over her. "All right, now let me in on what you know, Raven."

She looked up at him, pulling down her hood. "I was at the mall, with Starfire. I was reading while she was shopping and this boy came over…his name was Rex…"

Robin rested his hand on his chin. "Rex…all right…" She continued. "We talked for a bit, but something just seemed…familiar, I just couldn't understand what though."

Robin just nodded. "All right, go on." Raven sighed. "Then there was the fight with Plasmus. I caught Rex pick-pocketing someone. I saved him from one of Plasmus's attacks and when I asked him if he was all right, he was gone….disappeared. It was soon after that Red X showed up."

The masked hero raised an eyebrow. "Interesting. So, maybe this Rex and Red X are connected somehow…maybe the same person." Raven looked down, furrowing her brows. "That's what's been bothering me. Clearly X has his sights set on Starfire, but Rex had said he was interested in me..."

Robin ran his hand through his spiky hair. "Two minds, one body. That's the only way I could look at it. The next time he shows up…IF he shows up, I'll do my best to make sure he doesn't just slip away again. I want ALL the answers."

Raven looked at him. "What about Blackfire? She's still out there somewhere and clearly she came back to take Starfire out for good." Robin nodded. "Hopefully, she'll cause a disturbance and that might get X to come out of his hole and mess in our affairs again."

Meanwhile, Starfire was worried. Her sister was on the loose, Red X had designs on her and now Robin had hidden himself away again and with Raven, no less. "Oh, Robin…"

Cyborg put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Star. I think Raven knows somethin' that Robin needed to know. I understand how you feel, but don't worry…everything'll be ok with the both of you." The alien princess looked at him worriedly. "I most certainly hope so, Cyborg..."

Robin was now sitting beside Raven, having continued discussing the mystery of Red X and the possibility that he was in fact the boy that Raven met at the mall days ago.

"All right Raven, I think I've got something. I dressed as Red X before to gain Slade's trust…that's how it started. Maybe either you or Starfire could act as though you've turned rogue in an attempt to gain X's trust…but which one of you?"

Raven just looked at him. "You can't be serious. However, if it was going to be completely plausible…I would nominate myself. You know it would take pretty much a lifetime of convincing by Starfire for someone to believe she'd actually gone bad."

Robin had to chuckle slightly at this. "You've got a point, but trust me Raven. Apparently, his mind is somewhat fragile and if you go to him, it might cause him to slip up so we can finally put him away ."

Raven sighed. "This is going to take a bit of work, I hope you realize that. As much as the thought of deliberately performing criminal acts sickens me slightly, I suppose it is a necessity in order to convince X of my 'new lifestyle'. "

Robin went to the door. "Don't worry, Raven. This time, the guy I'm trying to fool won't see it coming. I already made that mistake and I've learned from it. The others are going to know from the start, I just hope they can pull off being convincing enough."

Raven gave a sly smile as Robin opened the door. "Trust me, I think they can pretend well enough that they don't like me." He smiled as well. "Judging by your attitude in the past, I'm beginning to think you may be right."


End file.
